Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm
As Benjamin Juma raid on the White House reaches a climax, Jack Bauer, Bill Buchanan and Aaron Pierce work together to save President Allison Taylor. As one threat diminishes another rises as Jonas Hodges works to cover up his involvement in the incident, starting with Ryan Burnett before Bauer and Larry Moss can question him. Episode guide Previously on 24 * - Jack interrogates Ryan Burnett about who is plotting the next attack, the Secret Service team moves in to stop Jack's interrogation * - FBI Agent Renee Walker informs Larry Moss that Juma's men are attacking the White House, plotting to kill President Allison Taylor * - Bill Buchanann informs the White House staff that they are under attack, the enter White House is under lockdown. A gunfight erupts between the Secret Service and Juma's men. Juma's men get the upper hand and capture everyone except for Jack, President Taylor and her daughter, Olivia. * - In a telephone call, Jonas Hodges tells General Juma that Olivia (aided by retired special agent Aaron Pierce) is somewhere in hiding within the White House. Olivia is captured by one of Juma's men * - Jack manages to take President Taylor to the lockdown room, however they are forced to surrender when Juma captures President Taylor's daughter, Olivia, threatening to kill her. The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm. 08:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Sebastian Roché as John Quinn * Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Cameron Daddo as Vice President Mitchell Hayworth * Johnathan McClain as Derek Watts * Terrell Tilford as Agent Reynolds * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Chapman * Burt Bulos as * Cas Anvar as Dr. Wyndham * Lovensky Jean-Baptiste as Udo * Burl Moseley as Abo * Keston John as Ngozi * Glenn Davis as * Richard Roat as Robert Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * James Bulliard as Patrick * Anthony DeSantis as FBI Agent #2 * Ron Pitts as Reporter Memorable quotes *'Bill Buchanan:' (his last lines) You're the only one who I know can do this, Jack. Find out who Juma's working with. *'Jack Bauer:' (referring to Bill Buchanan's death) That was supposed to be me. *'Senator Blaine Mayer:' If you're planning something, I want to know about it. *'Jack Bauer:' Senator, shut up! *'Jonas Hodges:' Well, you gotta' admire the damn bitch. She doesn't give up easily. *'Renee Walker:' Larry, I have seen Jack do some terrible things today, things that I still can't justify. But he has been right every time. And, you know what? I-I can't help but think that maybe we just stayed out of his way, none of this would've happened. *'Jonas Hodges:' Quinn is good. Bauer is good too. *'Jonas Hodges:' Now we're having some fun. Background information and notes * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub, Carlos Bernard, Janeane Garofalo, Colm Feore, and Rhys Coiro do not appear in this episode. * This is the final episode featuring series regular James Morrison. * Martha Logan is mentioned in a conversation between Olivia Taylor and Aaron Pierce. The context was that something sad (perhaps death or debilitating mental illness) had happened to her, but no details were specified. * This episode contains the ninth silent clock of the series. It is the second time it has been used before the end of an episode, and the earliest it has been used in an episode. * Frank John Hughes is credited but has no lines in the episode and is only seen in the background during the opening scene. 713 713 713 713